Sayonara Nichi, Midori's Side
by ZoomShortZoom
Summary: Summer is right around the corner for her, and times are changing, again like always. Until their yearly trip to an abandoned castle changes everything between these three people, forever.


**The Beginning of it All**

Opening song: 'Good-Bye Days' by Yui.

**Chapter 1: Today's History**

The day went by slow. A day like any other, I was snoring, asleep at my desk. All I could hear was the sound of Kohana's pencil, doodling on her notebook.

Class is so boring… why do I bother coming sometimes when all I do is sleep? Why am I always so tired no matter how much time I sleep? Crap, what am I going to do for when I go to college? What am I having for dinner tonight?!

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked towards the clock. One minute left before we're out of that place. One glance to Kohana and I could tell she was ready to go. Aika was…. Daydreaming? Or so I thought until I saw what she was staring at. 'Random ass white feather', I thought to myself, but then it just disappeared! Out of nowhere, it was gone. _Weird._

That was the only thought that came to mind. Whatever, it was only just a feather. Right?

**Wrong **

I got up and walked to the door with Kohana while calling for Aika to come along, while she stared at the empty desk. I sighed at her slow actions. Was I getting tired of her? She grabbed her bag and headed out. I brushed that rude thought aside. .

"I can't wait! The latest issue of 'Hantai no Tenshi' comes out today!" I said while grinning widely.

THIS was me. Smiling though I feel something isn't right id never show what I feel, for the sake of hurting others. This is me, someone who puts other's happiness before my own. I glanced down towards the sidewalk while walking. It never looked so interesting than right now.

We talked a little bit about that book coming out. We both loved manga. We had even gotten Kohana into this manga! That's how much of a hobby it is for us ha-ha. Aika and Kohana continued to talk, leaving my silence unnoticed. How nice. I was never quiet ever. Don't they know something's wrong with me? Don't they care? What did I almost just step on?!

"Hey you guys?" Aika asked quietly. Kohana and I looked at her. "Did you see that feather that landed on my desk a few minutes ago?" I knew it. It was really there that strangely colored feather. However I couldn't make such a simple thing seem so big right? So I decided to have fun with her head. The thought of messing with Aika put a sly smile on my face. Why am I doing this?

"No. We didn't see a feather. Are you ok Aika?" I said while I gently placed my hand on her forehead.

Maybe she was sick. Maybe I'M the one that's sick. Oh well. She had passed it off as a possible daydream. Hah, she doesn't even have the confidence to say she really did see it. What's happened to me?

We talked a while more and then heard a few shouts that were made to Aika. Someone calling her name... I know that voice... and sadly Kohana and I have come to dislike it, her. It was Aika's older sister, Kishiko. Things have happened; she was so close to Kohana and I. All we wanted was to be there for her yet… she tossed us aside for a guy. Nice right? No one was against her relationship, we just advised her to take it slow. I was really disappointed in how she came out in the end. She's the kind of girl that "NEEDS" a man in her life. Typical. Kohana and I already have our plans. It was to room together in our own house a few years into college or after.

Kishiko as usual was using Aika for things she couldn't bother doing herself. The two sisters have begun to act and treat both Kohana and I different. I was really starting to get disappointed in them. I frowned at this thought. What had happened to us? Why am I acting like this? What is wrong with me? What the hell I'm talking to myself. Aghh!

I will NOT let her play the main role in this story, when there are all three of us. Not everything is always about her.

As Kishiko made her way towards Aika, it was obvious what the first thing she was going to say.

"Aika, I need you to go home and give this to mom for me. Alright?" handing Aika an envelope.

She easily took it from her sister's hand and I couldn't help but gasp. Why would she do something so willingly? So she can get disrespected and belittled as usual? I had to do something.

"But Aika! We have to go to the place remember?!" she looked to me and nodded.

I didn't even have to glance at Kishiko to know she gave me a glare… Oh if looks could kill she would've killed majority of the girls in the school.

Kishiko held up the soccer ball on her hip trying to give off a cool yet intimidating stance

"What place?"

Ugh. That makes me so nervous I can't explode at her because she is one of my best friend's sister. My voice was becoming inaudible because of my anger. It came out as a stutter what I said,

"U-Um…it's just a little trip I uhmmm ah…. Planned two weeks ago... For the beginning of the summer trip... That we always go on"

I can't believe how cowardly I said that. Behh. Maybe now she'd leave us alone for once. She looked skeptical at me and then she eyed her sister.

"Can I come with?"

My mouth dropped. Is this girl dense? Oh well Aika will say no.

Too late.

Aika NODDED in agreement as in saying yes as in allowing her sister Kishiko to come with us as in thanks a lot man!

Next thing I knew Kohana pummeled me face down in the ground jumping and yelling at Aika.

"I thought this was for US?!"

Aika looked to the ground. I've noticed she does that a lot.

She only replied with a simple "It will be alright. I'll see you later." What the hell man? I heard it all, even while I was twitching on the ground having Kohana pick me up. We headed to her house to get ready for tonight. Hopefully, it won't be as stupid as it's starting to sound.

Who knows where Aika went. Who cares where Kishiko went. Kohana and I left to our homes to get our things for tonight. We were planning to go to the old castle that's closed down. I've always love playing there. I made my first friend that was a guy there. Not that I don't have a lot of guy friends already because I have way too many. I just have more things in common with guys than with girls. Except for what's in our pants IS completely different.

Kohana was in her room getting her things ready while I looked over the many portraits along the hallway of her home. Wow. Is the only word that came to me. Her family has so many pictures together, they look happy. Sometimes I wish I had it like that. I don't even remember the last time my parents took a portrait of us together smiling, _happy_.

Whatever, it doesn't matter now with what's going on, as long as we have today together from everything that troubles us. However, that little black feather was really pretty. It had an almost blue outlining, or tinted glow. Just as I thought about it, I could've sworn I'd seen the feather again outside Kohana's window!

I'm probably just losing my mind, it happens to short people like me, haha. We had nothing better to do so we decided to head early to Aika's house. On our way there it was dead silent between Kohanna and I. For some reaason I had a feeling we both felt that something was going to happen that night. Kohanna knocked on the door.

"C-Come in."

I poked my head through the crack of the door. A grinning smile plastered on my face.

"Midori? What are you doing here?", Aika had asked shyly.

" I had nothing better to do! So Kohana and I decided to wait here till we left for the castle!"

We were lead further on into this oh so familiar house. Memories of all our childhoods together on one wall. Pictures of us at the movies, on a ferris wheel, and even on dates! We all sat down talking, everything was snooth, that is, until Kohana brought up a question..

"Aika, no offense, why did you invite Kishiki?", Kohana asked while watering a flower she brought Aika as a present.

I couldn't think of a better question to ask in my head as well.

"She's my sister. Why wouldn't I invite her?", Aika said while writing in her notebook.

I was in her closet looking for something. I could have sworn I saw another glowing feather. I wanted it this time.

"What are you looking for Midori?"

Oh great, now to make up an excuse. I looked around to get ideas and noticed the toy on my bag.

"My stuffed animal! I left it here last week!", I knew they had both sweat dropped seeing the animal resting on my bag.

"Midori you idiot, it's in your bag!", Kohana said pointing to the animal. I laughed nervously placing the items back in the closet. Boy do I feel stupid.

"He-he-he."

I apologized and let her continue writing. I don't belong here. Everyone is leaving. I can feel it. It's as if with each moment of time passing by we separate slowly. I don't like this change one bit but I can at least have memories of tonight.

Aika continued writing away. I continured to look in that same direction where that feather was seeing it again, this time I chose to tackle it down only to find that the feathery object was Aika's pet cat's tail. I remembered when she first got the sneaky fellow. He walked alongside a few candles one sleepover and his whole right side caught fire, yet he pounced around like he won free catnip for life! We attacked it until he was free from flames.

Good times, good times. I guess I've seemed to be reminiscing my memories while Kohana continued to speak to Aika.

"Continuing to what I was saying before Midori stupidly interrupted us, Kishikp is... bossy. I hate the way she just tells you what to do." Kohanna stated sitting down at Aika's desk. Aika sighed and closed her notebook.

"She won't do anything. I promise. Shouldn't we be leaving now?", Aika said staring at her digital clock.

"Yes! Let's get going!."

FINALLY! I jumped up in excitement for tonight. Aika only smiled and got up, heading for the door to her sister's room. I eagerly grabbed my bag and headed to her with Kohana. As soon as we saw them you can see Aika back to her backing down self towards her sister. I mean she's not THAT scary, sheesh.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!", Kishiko called from the other side of the door. Agh what is she some sort of queen?

Aika told her that we're leaving and of course Kishiko had a smart comment to say back. Why did she have to come? It was our adventure. Not hers.


End file.
